Home
by Labrat23
Summary: A short AU involving Clint and Tony. It is SLASH. Consider yourself warned


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the first 16 lines. That is my brainchild. If it is similar to anyone else's, I'm sorry.**

**Before we get started, yes this is Slash. If this displeases you, there is a back button in the upper left hand corner of your browser, please use it. If your browser does not have a back button for whatever reason, the backspace key works just as easily. This is also an AU. AN AU. Please note that, else this might become very confusing very quickly. That is all.**

* * *

_A soft breeze to whisper your name,_

_A sunny day to light your eyes,_

_A cold night to lay by your side,_

_A rainy afternoon to love you._

_All these things I miss,_

_So please return quickly to me._

_All these things I desire,_

_So please return safely to my arms._

_**You are my beginning,**_

_**You are my end.**_

_**You are that which saved me,**_

_**You are that which damned me.**_

_**You are all that I miss,**_

_**So I'll run quickly to you.**_

_**You are all that I desire,**_

_**So I'll run to the safety of your arms.**_

It has been three years since last I saw you, riding swiftly from my father's castle. Is it my fault that you left? I know I was careless, but who could blame me? You are the keeper of my heart and I could not bear to see the look on your face when it was announced that I was to marry the Princess of the Wilds. I hope it would please you to know that our engagement was short-lived. The Princess was a kind soul who could not separate lovers such as you and I. Where have you gone my Hawk? What far-off lands have you seen? I miss you, and am left with bittersweet memories of bygone days. I am left with whispers in the spring, echoes of laughter in the summer, and phantom heat in the dead of winter. Mother says not to worry, that you are coming home soon, but how could I not? You are my sweet Hawk, and I shall make you my king, if you would still have me. I will use our old codes, and leave a single candle burning in my window. Know that you are still in my heart, and I wait eagerly for your return.

**It has been a long three years since your father banished me from your kingdom. I hope that you do not think less of me for not saying good-bye and explaining this all to you, but I was not given the time. Your father gave me only enough time to pack my meager belongings before I was given a horse and told to leave. I knew that you and I could never stand as equals in front of your people, seeing as you are of royal blood, and I was nothing more than a common thief, but it still stung seeing you standing there with her. My sweet Prince, I am sorry. I gave our secret away. I did not leave the room quietly enough that day, and your father found out. I hope he did not take it out on you, for you already must have been suffering. I made my way back to the village I had been born in. They greeted me kindly, and in time, I made a name for myself, as their defender. I heard that you are set to become king, and I will come home. I pray that your heart has not turned from me. My sweet Prince, if not for you, I would be dead, hanged for my crimes. I hope that you know that I am coming back to you, and that a candle will be lit, should I arrive in the night. Know that I have never stopped loving you my sweet Prince, and that I ride swiftly back to you.**

_I smiled slightly as King Anthony raced into the courtyard. Hawk was fidgeting as he watched the King draw ever closer before stopping right in front of him. The King whispered something to Hawk to which Hawk responded happily. King Anthony then swept Hawk up in his arms and laughed, a truly happy sound that I had not heard in nearly three years._

* * *

_**First off, that bit at the very beginning is MINE. If you want to use it, PLEASE ask me for my permission. I actually worked really hard on it. Secondly, this is IronHawk, just in case it was confusing and that is Jarvis speaking at the end. Thirdly, please review! Finally, this has only been edited by myself and multiple spellchecks, so please, unless it glaringly obvious, ignore the little grammar mistakes?**_

_**Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me!**_

_**In other news, I have information on my profile regarding Unti, if you still have not seen it. If you have any other questions regarding Unti, PM me and I will be happy to answer them.**_


End file.
